


A Touch of Color

by silver_drip



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a strange habit. </p>
<p>Loki loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Color

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://einfrost.tumblr.com/post/131700513086/other-drawings-of-yami-shins-miss-muffin-and-my) post on tumblr. 
> 
> I almost didn't post this because I liked it so much that I wanted to keep it just for myself, but I just love and appreciate you folks so much that I had to share.

* * *

 

Loki really didn’t understand it at first. It was one of Tony’s many quirks, but usually his strange mannerisms were solely focused on himself.

He couldn’t say he really disliked it though, having Tony’s full, unwavering attention as he sat in front of him. The look of concentration on his face always made Loki feel like they were the only two in the world, that he was all that mattered to Tony.

It left Loki’s cheeks flushed, not that he needed it, not with the faint blush Tony dusted onto his cheeks.

So skillfully done and the makeup brush always felt like a lover’s caress, because it _was_ a lover’s caress. With every upstroke, blending of colors, and glide of eyeliner Loki felt Tony’s love.

His favorite part always came last though, when he painted Loki’s lips. Tony’s eyes would always gleam and his breathing come a bit faster. Loki would part his lips as Tony gently held his chin in place.

His hand was always so steady, so careful.

The lip-liner was lightly applied, barely dragging on Loki’s lips.

It felt like a chaste kiss.

Tony would then take a silk handkerchief and dab the color slightly, smoothing it out even though Loki knew it was already perfect.

Tony would let the stained handkerchief slip from his fingers as he blindly reached for his favorite tube of lipstick, a rosy red that contrasted brightly with Loki’s eyes.

Loki always felt the loss of his touch keenly as Tony opened the lipstick and picked up a narrow brush. Tony would collect the color on the brush, just enough to paint Loki’s lips.

And then his hand would be back, so warm and gentle on Loki’s chin.

Tony would blow on the brush, heating it up just a single degree, but Loki always felt the difference. An indirect kiss, something that only they shared.

He used to hate his thin lips, but when Tony painted them… it took everything in Loki not to tremble or cry from unadulterated happiness.

Once the color was in place Tony would pull out another handkerchief, taking away any excess lipstick with soft dabs that were always too short, always making him want more.

The silk would drift out of his hand as he leaned back. Loki would bring his lips together, tasting the color before he set out to paint Tony’s whole body with it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Silent Photography](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130692) by [Eternal_Love_Song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song)




End file.
